


Dear Diary (Lonely)

by annannette (fanetjuh), mlein80



Series: Dear Diary [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: Marcel finds that telling on Lucien had a bit more consequences than he had expected.
*AU where Stefan, Marcel and Lucien are brothers and Klaus Mikaelson's sons*





	

Dear Diary,

I’m writing this at school, because I’m really dreading to go home right now. I need someone to talk to. At home it’s all complicated right now. I had expected that Lucien was going to be a problem after I stopped his illegal business, but I hadn’t expected the rest of the family to be so harsh. Even Elijah didn’t say more than a few words to me over the past few days and the family meals are definitely not the best times of the day. Even without Lucien present.

I couldn’t let him go on selling those tests, couldn’t I? I’m president of the school council, it was my duty to say something about it. There are rules at school and even when we don’t always agree on them, there are other ways to change them than to break them like this. Besides… cheating on tests is something that’s never gonna be accepted. But no… father reproached _me_ on why I hadn’t come to him to solve it and even when Elijah didn’t say anything on that matter, I’m sure he agreed with father.

And here I thought Elijah was the one in the family with morals. Lucien is enough like father that I’m not really surprised about what father said, but Elijah? Even Stefan barely wants to talk to me. I know he doesn’t agree with what Lucien did, but I did hear him complain about the extra work he’s getting because of this and he seems to blame that on me. Maybe I should just stay over with a friend for a few days until this has all blown over.

On the other hand, I’m not gonna let them chase me out. I’m just as much part of the family as Lucien is. If they can stand by him after he did something like this, I can demand my place back as well. They were glad I was elected president of the school council, because that meant having a Mikaelson in charge, but apparently they forgot that power comes with responsibilities. I seem to be the only one willing to take them. Besides, it would have come out eventually. No one ever thought about what that would mean for me.

I hadn’t expected anything else from Lucien, by the way. He’s smart enough to do everything he wants, he just chooses to use that intelligence only for his own means. It’s frustrating to watch.

I think they want me out of the library… the librarian is already shelving all the books, shooting me some not so friendly looks while she is doing it. I don’t think she dares to kick out the president of the school council yet, but I seem to be close. The lights in the hallway went out a while ago, so I guess I’ll just have to pack and get home. Face another dinner where everything I say will be ignored. Maybe I’ll just have to confront everyone with their own hypocrisy.

So… if you were a person I’d ask you to wish me luck, because my family is pretty hard to convince of anything, especially if they think anyone is about to touch the family honor. That was never my intention… I just wanted to do what was right.


End file.
